Cities
Cities, also known as Metropolitan Areas, are large, Combine-controlled communities. Each city has a Nexus and often local Resistance cells. Union forces and large walls keep cities safe from alien wildlife like antlions and non-docile headcrabs. List of Major Cities City 1: "Located in New York City, New York. The Combine established it as the luxurious resort for all combine loyalists that have earned the title of Golden tier loyalty, these are very rare but seeing as there are multiple cities it is sanctioned that loyalists who have reached this achievement have been given the chance to relocate to this utopia." City 2: "Located in Florence, Italy. The billboards around express the Italian language and also the construction style." City 3: "Located in Moscow, Russia." City 4: "Located in Abuja, Nigeria" City 5: "Located in Seattle, Washington." City 6: "Located in London, England. The Combine shelled everywhere but the Shard and the Tower of London, making the Tower of London a Loyalist Paradise and the Shard Citadel area as a regular Slum. The Rebel cell is constantly attacked by Headcrabs and Antlions." City 7: "Located in Toronto, Canada." City 8: "Located in the former capital of Tokyo, Japan. For remark is it's extensive sewer systems and tightly packed apartment complexes." City 10: "Located in St. Petersburg, Russia." City 11: "Located in Wellington, New Zealand. Known for its tall apartment complexes that tower the Central District and its expression of Maori culture and language." City 13: "A small but packed city located somewhere in Mid-Eastern Europe, most likely in Slovakia or somewhere in Hungary." City 12: "Located in Seoul, South Korea." City 14: "Located in Paris, France." City 15: "Located in Brisbane, Australia." City 16: "Located in New Delhi, India." City 17: "A rather large metropolitan area in Eastern Europe and is the most integral part of all the cities, As it has the only portal to the Combine world located at the top of the Citadel, located in Riga, Latvia. City 17 also houses the large districts of, District 47 and Industrial 17" City 18: "A large, yet relatively poor urban settlement located in the former city of Stockholm, Sweden." City 19: "Located in Venice, Italy." City 20: "Located in Edinburgh, Scotland" City 21: "Located in Madrid, Spain." City 22: "Located in Prague, Czech Republic." City 23: "Located in Mumbai, India" City 24: "Is known for it's luxorious housing and is Located in the former city of Geneva, Switzerland. " City 27: "Located in Auckland, New Zealand." City 29: "Located in Los Angeles, USA." City 30: "Located in Detroit, USA." City 33:"Located in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil." City 34: "Located in Pernik, Bulgaria. You could almost call City 34 City 17's Younger brother" City 35: "Located in Hong Kong, China." City 36: "Located in Berlin, Germany." City 40: "Located in Melbourne, Australia." City 45: "A very large and productive city in the midwestern United States. Frequent and brutal antlion attacks have forced the local Combine Nexus to install massive thumpers within the city's walls." City 47: "Located in Houston, USA, It is a well-populated area and a very rich suburban center" City 48: "Located in Monterrey, Mexico." City 50: "Located in Lima, Peru." City 69: "Located in Romania, Bucharest." City 74: "Located in Warsaw, Poland." Category:Citizen Life Category:Civil Protection Category:Combine